


Agent Doctor Vampire

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old prompt on Live Journal Comment fic from Nevcolleil - vamp!Spencer + team, the advantages and disadvantages of being a vampire on a team of FBI agents that hunt serial killers.</p>
<p>I had to throw in TrueBlood, because I can't think of how else you'd have a vampire in the FBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Doctor Vampire

Ever since the President signed the Vampire Protection Act, if a vampire could meet all the “normal” qualifications of a job, they could not be discriminated against.  And you weren’t allowed to add “must work in the daylight” to your qualifications, at least not if you wanted to avoid a messy lawsuit.

 

Additionally, several Law Enforcement Officers’ unions (including the FBI Union) have written into their contracts that if an officer or agent is turned into a vampire during the course of their duties, their employer is unable to fire them without a formal hearing.  Most of those turned appreciate it, for the small amount of normalcy it brings back to their lives.  Of course, there are a few who had hoped to get medical disability leave, but that’s hard to prove, as vampires are generally pretty hardy.

 

Spencer never wanted any type of leave or special treatment; he was anxious to get back to work as soon as possible after he was turned.  The team had been hunting a killer of young men and it was only after he took Spencer that they realized the reason was to create his own mini-army of the undead. 

 

He’d been missing for three days, and he was technically dead and completely turned when he showed up at a local hospital.  The hospital was just a place to contact his team and there wasn’t any reason to keep him, it’s not like there’s a cure. 

 

Back at work, they discovered several benefits to his new status.  He’s strong -- stronger than any of them.  His vision, hearing and sense of smell are all sharpened, although his new tendency to sniff corpses in autopsy is a little unsettling to those around him, even if he is able to detect chemicals before lab tests come back.  He tested on the gun range and passed at 100%.  Possibly because he doesn’t breathe or have a heartbeat to regulate.  And he still has his genius IQ, of course.

 

But there’s a down side as well.  The biggest challenge is he can only travel at night, so there’s no longer “wheels up in 30” it’s “wheels up at 6.30” or 7.30 or whenever the sun is down.  Winter days he’s up longer but during the middle of summer, he’s asleep more than awake.  

 

They eventually get around this, and since it was originally Dave’s idea, he gets to do the honors the first time.  They have Spencer’s permission (of course) but it’s a little scary to throw a couple of Kevlar blankets over him and wrap him up in it.  A sleeping vampire isn’t completely vulnerable and with Spencer’s strength and speed, startling him isn’t a good idea.  But it worked well and now if they need to travel before sunset, it’s Dave and Morgan’s job to wrap him up completely and put him in the plane’s cargo hold or the car trunk, if they case is within driving distance.  Sometimes he’s at home in his apartment and other times he’s in the basement of their building, tucked into a small storage room that’s been set aside and marked with plenty of ‘Caution – do not enter!’ signs.

 

A couple bottles of TrueBlood are always tucked into his blankets for when he wakes up.  They’ve never seen him eat anything other than the bottled blood substitute, but they have seen his mouth full of razor sharp teeth and no one wants to take any chances.  New vampires are especially hungry when they wake up, and they need more blood, more frequently.   

 

Overall, he’s almost a Super Agent – faster, stronger and just as smart as before.  Dave’s calls him Dr. Bat Man and then has to explain it’s mostly for the super hero part and just a little bit for the vampire bat.  Spencer doesn’t find it funny; his sense of humor hasn’t changed much.

 

Everything was going okay and he’d been successfully back on the team for nearly a year, until that unfortunate incident where he bit Anderson and nearly drained him.  But in Spencer’s defense, Anderson had been told to let sleeping vampires lie.


End file.
